La Historia de una Montaner
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Todos conocen a esta gran lanzadora, pero una historia oculta esta detrás de esos ojos azules-grisáceos, una historia que nadie supo, aquí conocerán sus secretos y sus...verdades...
1. Chapter 1

**Mensaje importante: Bueno, como verán me SALVÉ!, por un pelito que me voy de FanFiction, por que... bueno larga historia... y me hubieran visto suplicándoles a mis padres x'D, pero estoy aquí, al fin... pero ellos me dijeron que no este mucho tiempo frente a mi computador... jejejeje... bueno A LEER SE DIJO...**

...

Una niña de 9 años, cabello castaño y ojos azules-grisáceos (ósea Yop dahhh... xD), iba directo hacia su escuela, pero tenía la cabeza baja y su fleco tapaba completamente su ojo derecho y su cabello estaba suelto, hasta la cintura, tenía su mochila en su espalda de color marrón, y vestía un polo de manga larga color negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla color gris, y unas simples zapatillas.

Cuando sonó el timbre, se dio cuenta que ya empezaro las clases, ella llegó rápido, antes de que llegue tarde.

Los niños y alumnos se fueron a sus aulas y salones, los profesores también, la niña siguió caminando sin hablar ni nada por el estilo, hasta que llegó a su aula, entró tímidamente y seria, y se fue a su asiento, dejó su mochila cerca a su asiento y esperó que el profesor llegara. Escuchó unas risas volteó y vió a unas niñas conversando y matándose de la risa, eran unas amigas suyas.

-¡Nicolle! - gritó una de ellas, inmediatamente la niña dio un pequeño salto en su asiento por un susto.

-Tranquila, este, trajiste lo que te dijimos - preguntó una niña de su edad, y unos lentes en sus ojos.

-Si, pero no me asustes asi - reclamó ella.

-Jejeje... bueno, ¿lo trajiste? - volvió a preguntar.

-Si, toma - le entregó unos papeles.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias - dijo ella, de pronto otras dos niñas se acercaron.

-Y.. para nosotras también lo trajiste ¿no? - preguntó una de ellas.

-Ammmm... ustedes no me dijeron nada - dijo confundida.

-Si te lo dijimos, ¿no te recuerdas?, lo trajiste o no - preguntaron ya molestas.

-En serio, no me dijeron nada, Claudia diles - pidió ella ya cansada de esto.

-Chicas mejor vamos... a...el profesor ya vino,ammm... siéntense - dijo, las dos niñas solo la miraron molestas y se fueron a sus asientos.

-Bien alumnos... - comenzó a decir. - Entreguen la tarea que hicieron por favor - pidió, todos le entregaron.

La niña dio un suspiro y comenzó a abrir su cuaderno de blog, y vió unos dibujos que hizo, con la desaparición de sus padres, su vida era peor, y no había nadie quien la cuidara, sus abuelos estaban muy débiles y estaban graves, sus tíos ni siquiera la visitaban o la cuidaban, ¿Qué hacia?, iba a la casa de su amiga, o a veces ella misma se atendía, o comía sola, atendía a su abuela, no tenía hermanos, sus primos estaban en otro lugar, estaba sola.

-Montaner - llamó alguien desde la puerta, era la auxiliar, la niña se acercó hacia la puerta.

-Unos familiares tuyos te buscan - dijo simplemente.

-"¿Familiares?" - pensó ella - ¿Quienes? - dijo.

-Dice que es tu papá, y tu tío - dijo la señora, Nicolle solo se quedó pensativa.

-Te están buscando, ven conmigo - ella solo la siguió.

-"No creo que él este aquí". - pensó.

Llegaron hacia la sala de recepción, era grande y unos niños pequeños jugaban ahí. Y padres de familia conversando

-Señor, aquí esta su hija - dijo retirándose del lugar, un señor muy diferente a su papá estaba parado frente a ella.

-Y... usted quien es - dijo dudosa.

-Ven - la agarró de la mano y la sacó del colegio llevándola a un pasadizo cerca a un pequeño patio, y unas paredes, no era tan asqueroso y oscuro el lugar, solo era simple

-Ammm... señor tengo que reg... - pero fue interrumpida por una mano en su boca.

-Escuché hablar de ti, eres hija de Luna y Adbiel ¿no? - dijo el señor tratando de sacarle la verdad, ella negó inmediatamente.

-No te hagas niña, tu apellido es Montaner Nugyen, yo conozco a tus padres, ellos hicieron una promesa conmigo, pero no la cumplieron asi que tomare venganza, llévala al auto - mandó, otro señor la agarró y la aventó al asiento de atrás.

-Vámonos - arrancaron el coche y se fueron hacia un lugar alejado.

-Suéltenme, ¡Yo no les hice nada! - gritaba desesperada.

-Tranquila, quieta o sino - dijo poniendo un cuchillo cerca a su cuello, - Jejejeje... - cogió unas tijeras y comenzó a cortarle el cabello, ella pedía pero nada.

Pero el cuchillo en su cuello comenzó a acercarse demasiado, ella asustada cerró los ojos asustada, pero no sintió nada, luego abrió los ojos y vio que solo el cuchillo estaba roto y con fuego.

-COMO HICISTE ESO - gritó, la niña le dio un golpe en la cara con todas sus fuerzas logrando librarse, el auto comenzó a moverse por la pista, el señor que la sostenía le agarró su cadera.

-Sabes niña, también puedo hacer algo mas - dijo besándole el cuello, pero ella no aguantó mas y cogió el cuchillo quemado y volvió a la normalidad y le apuñaló por el estómago sacándole sangre. No tenía escapatoria y saltó por la ventana. -NO - dijo el otro señor que conducía el carro, y al tratar de agarrarla no se dio cuentad el volante y choco contra un poste.

-Maldición - gritó. Nicolle salió volando por la ventana y cayó cerca a un charco de lodo.

-Arghhh.. - se quejó ella, estaba sucia, y se quebró su brazo. -Auch, arghhh - se sostuvo su brazo por el dolor, y comenzó a tener visión borrosa y se quedó inconsciente.

...

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y una luz inmediatamente la cegó, y pronto se acostumbro a la luz del hospital, y tenía un yeso en su brazo, y una enfermera estaba revisando unas cosas.

-Enfermera - dijo débil, la señorita volteó y sonrió.

-Estas despierta, estoy aliviada, oye tienes familiares, por que nadie conocido tuyo vino - dijo la enfermera mirándola, ella desvió la mirada.

-Niña estas bien - preguntó acariciando su fleco.

-"No tengo familia, no tengo familia, NO TENGO FAMILIA" - repetía en su mente.

-No...tengo una familia - dijo con voz a pagada.

-Hay, pero no hay nadie, ni siquiera primos, no sé tios, abuelos - comenzó a decir la enfermera.

-No... mi abuela esta en cama, tiene una enfermedad grave, mis tíos están lejos con mis primos, y mis papas...desaparecieron...que cree que haga - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Linda lo lamento pero no te podras ir del hospital sola - dijo retirándose.

-"Si no me puedo ir sola, pues me escapare" - pensó

...

**Hola... como dije CASI ME VOY DE FANFICTION...uffff.. ahora etsoy feliz con una taza de té a mi lado y abrigadita, y en mi PC, subiendo este fic, y relajándome, para mañana y pasado mañana, habrá desfiles de colegios, y adivinen...TENGO QUE ESTAR BIEN UNIFORMADA, TENGO QUE ESTAR BIEN PEINADA, TENGO QUE...AHHHHH!**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les recomiendo leer "Refugio endemoniado, refugio satánico"...**

**...xD**

…

Todos dormían tranquilamente por la noche, excepto por una personita...Nicolle, la pequeña niña de cabello castaño se levantó de la camilla en donde estaba y aun con el yeso en su brazo abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer ruido pasó por los pasillos del hospital, pero todo estaba cerrado con llave hasta la salida, dio un suspiro de frutracion y subió hacia el piso de arriba.

-Bien, solo debo hacer esto, debo ir a mi casa - Dije segura de si misma subió hacia el tejado y se colocó en la orilla del techoo con intenciones de lanzarse.

-Aquí voy - Dije media nerviosa, respiró profundo y cerré los ojos para lanzarse y caer, de su bolsillo cogió una cuerda, mientras caía arregló la cuerda, y se escucharon unos ruidos eran las personas que gritaban al verla caer, unas ambulancias y policías pusieron un trampolín para que aterrizara a salvo pero ella negó, y con su brazo sano lanzó la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas y se sujetó a unos tubos cerca a una casa, ella estaba a punto de caer en el trampolín asi que jaló de la cuerda y cambió de dirección y cayó cerca a otro tejado.

-Mejor es irme - Corrí entre tejado y tejado, saltaba y saltaba, tratando de irse de ese lugar, pero las patrullas policiales la seguían junto con una luz que le apuntaba cegándola.

-Alto, agárrenla y devuélvanla al hospital - Dijo una voz desde una patrulla con voz de radio con alto volumen.

-Oh no - Susurré, observó a lo lejos su casa, y unos alambres, ella sonrió y con los alambres hizo un arma y tiro hacia una patrulla haciendo que explotara.

Nicolle se escondió entre un callejón, y dejó que pasaran los carros y vehículos.

-Uffff... - Suspiré aliviada. - Mejor me voy a mi casa - Dije apurada. (RIMÓ...¬¬)

…

Regresé y abrí la puerta, y mi abuela estaba tosiendo.

-Abuela... - Susurré asustada.

-Arghhh...hija...-Volvió a toser. -Ya no vi...viviré... - Decía débil. -Mucho...tu tío...te-te cuidara...pro-prométeme que, arghhh harás cosas buenas...-Tosía exageradamente. - Y te daré algo...toma .-Me entregó un collar con un fénix y una estrella de color dorado.

-Era de...tu mamá...cuídate-te - Dicho esto dejó de respirar.

-Abuela, ¡Abuela! - Grité moviendo a mi abuela de un lado a otro pero no despertaba.

-No... -Dije tratando de contener las lagrimas pero salían de mis ojos azules-grisáceos (luego diré por que Azules-grisáceos).

De pronto un señor de cabello negro y unos lentes entró serio.

-Tío me vas a cuidar - Pregunté asustada.

-No, no lo haré... -Respondió fríamente.

-Pero mi abuela... -Fui interrumpida. (Ya verán por que esta en primera persona)

-Aunque ella lo haya dicho no importa, no sé quien te cuidara, ni te atrevas a quedarte en esta casa, por que sino te llevaré a un orfanato - Dijo amenazándome, yo solo bajé la mirada asintiendo.

…

Pasaron unos días pero ella dormía en una casa ajena, de unos amigos de sus padres, pero me trataban como una cualquiera, no me daban de comer bien, no me prestaban atención o a veces me gritaban.

-Bien entonces solo debo.. - Yo terminaba de hacer sus tareas, pero un niño pequeño no la dejaba en paz.

-Oye ¿Te iras de nuestra casa? - Preguntó el niño inocentemente. Ella volteó hacia él.

-Si algún problema niño, aléjate de aquí estorbas- Dije de mala gana.

-Mami, me acaba de insultar - Llamó a su mamá.

-NICOLLE DEJA DE FASTIDIAR A MI HIJO, vez como nunca te quise en mi casa - La señora cargó a su hijo pequeño, ella rodó los ojos cerró su cuaderno con fuerza y guardó sus cosas.

-Y ahora que haces niña - Dijo molesta la señora y cansada de este asunto.

-Que le importa - Contesté de mala gana.

-Oh no, te vas de mi casa AHORA - Gritó la señora señalando la salida.

-Y ahora que sucede - dijo un señor.

-Sucede que la hija de tu mejor amiguito... me contestó - Sujetó su cabello de Nicolle causándole dolor.

-No lo puedo creer, que te hicimos - Preguntó molesto.

-MUCHO ME HICIERON MUCHO DAÑO, ASI QUE CHAO, ME VOY DE ESTA ESTUPIDA FAMILIA, SUELTAME VIEJA - Desperté mi furia y pegando a la señora, sali de esa casa para siempre.

…

-Cuando acabará esto, cuando - Me preguntaba abrazando mis piernas y con las rodillas cerca a mi pecho y con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-No puedo ir a mi casa, mi tío me enviara a un orfanato, no, a donde ire - Decía asustada y preocupada.

-Haré lo posible para estar bien - Me dijo asi misma y me levanté.

-Mejor voy buscando algo para comer.

...

-Y... bien creo que se debe quedar la historia hasta aquí, estoy cansada - Dijo Nicolle que ya era una lanzadora, estaba contando la historia que paso en la superficie, sus babosas la miraban atentamente, y su babosa paraíso estaba comiendo palomitas de maíz (xD de donde salió esta idea) junto con Roca, Iker y Ashkii.

Ella se fue caminando hacia la cocina pero unos chillidos la detuvieron.

-Ashkii necesito descansar y tengo hambre, mejor vean una película, - Dijo ella sonriente. ¿Como se podía comunicar con las babosas? fácil por su babosa paraíso, que se le disparaba así mismo y te permitía comunicarse con las babosas, otro misterio de su mamá.

-_Bien parece que hay que esperar - Dijo Ashkii suspirando._

_-Tienes razón, pero Nicolle es buena con nosotros - Dijo Iker, la babosa electroshock de la Montaner._

_-Ella siempre cumple sus promesas - Dijo Roca levantando los ánimos._

_-Chicos pongamos una película dejémosla descansar - Mina (la babosa paraíso, creado por moua xD) colocó un video y comenzaron verlo, ya que estaban en el refugio de la Montaner_

De pronto se escuchó un ruido desde la puerta, era Junjie Lanjua.

-¿Nicolle? - LLamó.

...

**¿Qué tal?, ya sé el nombre sería...mmmm... ¿Soverana del hielo? xD, bueno den opinión cobre el nombre para Sov y HielO x3**

**Su creepypastera escritora y un abrazo de Ashkii (mi babosa congelada, COSHITA :3)**

**Nicolle **

**PD: Veo que no quieren que en mi crossover, que cambie parejas, pues para que se relajen ELIXIE FOREVER!, y jamas, Trixie le pertenece a Eli xD son muy obvios, y Sov a Hielo x3 jajajajaja...**


End file.
